Madam Clara and her Women
by Tria.And.Steph
Summary: Part two of the Jem&Leila series. The four find themselves in the 1800's and in some whacked out Gentleman's Club. People are being killed and the four must kill what ever's behind it before it gets them. DeanJem. SamLeila.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there everyone! Well, this is part two. We hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the reviews and especially to Wurd-God for the encouragement! We hope you enjoy it!**

**Tria and Steph **

**xxx**

The light hurt their eyes as they struggled to see where they were. Groaning, Dean Winchester could see his brother, Sam, lying a few meters away. Beside him were the brothers' best friends, Jemima Smith and Leila Altoft. Ever since they had met around 5 months ago they had been inseparable. As the girls began to come to, a deep ringing sound broke the silence. Standing up, the four could now see where they were. The dust was blowing past them – they were in the desert, if it had been a cartoon, a tumble weed would have passed them moments later. The dust caught in their clothing as they lay there and they stared at a small town off into the distance. How someone could ever have lived out there in the dust and heat of of the desert, was one of the numerous questions flowing through their minds. The most prominent, however, was: How did they get there? As the bell in the nearby bell-tower stopped tolling, a flock of vultures landed in the rafters.

"So..." Dean said slowly as he stood, "where the hell are we?"

"Definitely not in Kansas anymore," Jem said as Dean helped her up. Leila chuckled, "No, seriously, we were around the border of Kansas – then a white flash, and that's all I remember... What about you lot?" She asked as she dusted her black shorts and re-adjusted her tight AC/DC shirt.

"Nope. Nothing," Sam squinted his gaze toward the sun. "I'd say it's about 2pm...? Does anyone remember checking what the time was?"

"Erm... I checked my watch at about 9am... Then I fell asleep..." Leila shrugged.

"Well, I thought we should have been in Kansas about 10..." Dean said.

"GREAT!" Jem flung her arms up in the air, "We've lost 4 hours!"

"If not days..." Sam suggested, "Shall we walk? I mean, if there's a bell tower over there, then there's surely gotta be a town past it." Sam grabbed Leila's hand and they walked ahead of Dean and Jem.

Both Dean and Jem had noticed Sam and Leila getting closer over the past four months. Leila seemed happier and Sam smiled a lot more, which was what mattered to Dean and Jem. Sam and Leila's 'relationship' was growing faster each day, that they even shared a motel room when they traveled – most times they shared a bed. This was much to Jem's dismay as this meant she had to share a bed with Dean – who smelt. A lot. Like "hairy, sweaty man" as she put it. Despite Leila and Sam's relationship growing, Dean and Jem's was becoming more tested. Spending almost 24/7 was wearing on the pair and they were beginning to realise that they were a hell of a lot like each other – and it sucked. One of Jem's positives, however, was that she got a chance to wear his shirts to bed. They were so comfortable and she liked the smell of them. Dean's positive was that occasionally, if he played his cards right, he could catch Jem in her underwear...

Dean watched as Leila and Sam walked hand in hand.

"Aw, feeling lonely Dean?" She read his emotions and walking to catch up with him, "Wanna skip and hold hands?" she smiled sarcastically. She wasn't going to tell him that she wouldn't mind holding his hand occasionally, but he was too uptight to do that, she'd decided a long time ago. Dean sneered and blew her a kiss, she pretended to pluck it out of the air and put it in the pocket of her jeans.

They walked for what seemed like ages, but that was mainly due to the heat – everything seemed to take twice as long. They finally reached a 'town'... but it was run-down and empty –

"Ghost town?" Leila said turning to Jem, "Oooh, spooky!" she grimaced. Jem laughed.

Dean smiled as they walked underneath the 'Redland Shire' town sign, "Redland shire – how incredibly creepy!"

They stood under the sign for a moment, Jem and Leila felt some odd pull to walk away, but they continued. When they walked further into the town they once again saw a white flash.

"Whoa," Leila said when her sight returned, "What –"

"The fuck?" Jem finished for her.

The town had come alive. The streets were clean, the pain was fresh on all of the signs and people were inhabiting the shops nearby. They could see a few horses tied up outside a place called 'Madam Clara's'.

Sam suddenly gasped, "Look!" he cried, the other three stared at him – confusion and horror etched on their faces.

Sam no longer had his worn jeans and t-shirt on. Instead, he had on tall cowboy boots that a dirty pair of brown khaki pants were tucked into. His shirt was replaced with a long v-necked calico one, also tucked into his pants. Where his leather belt once sat, a thick gun holster now sat and 5-o'clock shadow had somehow appeared on his face. There was a brown bandana covering his exposed chest from the v-neck from the sun.

Looking at each other, the four attempted to take in what they were wearing. Dean wore practically the same as Sam, except his pants were a khaki blue and his leather was dark brown, unlike Sam's whose was tan.

Leila and Jem, however, wore next to nothing...

Jem wore a tight black and red laced corset and a matching skirt that flaired dramatically at her belly button. She had a black choker round her neck and she wore black fishnet stockings on her legs with black high heels that should barely walk in on her feet.

"HA!" Dean cackled, looking at Jem, "You look like a hooker!"

"YOU'RE A HOOKER!" She yelled at him. She hated showing off any part of her body to Dean, Sam or Leila – let alone anyone in public.

Leila's out fit was the same as Jem's – only black and green. Unlike Jem, Leila could comfortably walk in her heels.

"Why Mr Winchester," Leila faked a southern accent, "How on earth do you know what a hooker looks like?" Leila laughed as Dean blushed.

Jem walked back the way they had come and fell flat on her ass. She'd walked straight into an invisible wall. That infuriated her more.

"Isn't that handy?" Sam said, nudging Dean to help her up, "Looks like we're here whether we want to or not..."

"Oh my! What a nasty fall!" A lady who was dresses as finely as Leila and Jem called out to them, "Are you ok?"

Jem winced as Dean helped her walk over to the woman with Leila and Sam, "Uh... Yeah... I'll be ok, can you help us?"

"Sure can! Are you looking for work? Haven't seen you around here before." She smiled widely at then, her eyes were mesmerising – one green and one blue.

Leila stared wide-eyed at Jem for a moment.

L: That's her!

J: I know! So... we gotta work with her, huh?

L: Yeah, you know the deal. Two weeks...

Three months ago, Sam and Leila had come across a string of road-trippers who had suddenly disappeared then reappeared two weeks later, strangled to death in Colonial clothes. Dean and Jem were outside the motel room practicing hand to hand combat when Leila and Sam explained it to them.

"Her name's Madam Clara," Sam had told them, "She takes travelers back to her time and relives the same 2 weeks over and over – once every year. That's in three months."

"Yeah," Leila nodded, "So what we need to do is find where her grave is and salt and burn her bones before she kills us?"

Dean scoffed, "Yeah – it's sooo simple!" He placed his forearm over Jem's neck and applied pressure.

"So how are we supposed to spot her?" Jem said, hitting Dean over the head with her elbow, "I mean, she might change her name..."

"Easy," Leila answered, "She had two different colored eyes."

"Well?" The woman said again after a moment of the four friends looking at each other in silence, "Do you need work?"

"I reckon I could give those two a – ahem – job... to do, hey Clara?" a voice came from the saloon just behind Clara. A large sweaty man came waltzing out of the doors and grinned an almost toothless grin, "I'd pay them for their services, if you know what I mean..."

Jem suddenly got angry, "You son of a –" she went to walk over to him, but Sam interveaned and Dean held her from behind so she couldn't move much.

"They're alreaday spoken for..." Sam said placing a hand on Leila's shoulder. Dean changed his expression so it looked like he was hugging Jem, not restraining her. He playfully rested his head on her shoulder.

"Told you you look like a hooker," Dean whispered through the corner of his mouth. Jem stood on his foot with her sharp heel. He winced through his smile.

"Any _other_ work?" Leila asked ignoring the hairy man.

"Well, that depends, can you tend a saloon?" Clara asked, hands on her hips.

"Tend?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "As in serve drinks?"

"Yes, that is what 'tend' means young man," Clara laughed at him.

"I can do that!" Jem said before Dean had a chance.

Clara laughed even more, "Oh my dear – no! That's a _man_'s job! You two would be my servers and the entertainment!"

"We'll do it!" Sam said holding his hand out for her to shake, "I'm Sam."

"They call me Madam Clara. You look like a fit young man," She directed at Sam, "You can be my buildin aide. We're adding a few more rooms out the back as extra entertainment areas." She smiled seductively.

"Well, I'm Leila – I'm a great waitress and this is Jem – she's a fine entertainer!" Leila rushed. Once again, Jem's eyes narrowed to look at her, "That's Dean. He's good with alcohol."

Dean smiled as he took the statement as a compliment, "So, when do we start?"

Clara smiled, "I like you kids, you're hired! Come on into my little business and I'll get y'all sorted." She led them into the largest of the wooden businesses and introduced them to the rest of the workers.

"Everyone, as of today, we have four extra workers. What with business constantly growing, the more people the better. This is Sam, Dean, Jem and Leila. Make sure you make them feel welcome, they're new in town," Clara said as a group of men at the back of the room breathed comments of _We'll make then feel welcome alright_ and _It's about time we got some new ones – I as starting to think I'd have to go back to my wife_!

Meanwhile, a group of scantily clad women were gathering around Sam and Dean. Sam was nervously trying to her back to the girls, while Dean joked, "Hey! I could get used to this!" Which was immediately regretted, seeing the look on Jem's face.

"When all introductions have been made, I'd ask you to follow me," Madam Clara said, before whisking away behind a curtained door.

After struggling through the crowds to follow her, Sam with his arm around Leila to ward off the gathering men and Dean with clenched fists silently daring any man to go near Jem, they entered a corridor in which Clara was patiently waiting.

"All of my workers live on the premises, so you shall do the same," Madam Clara said, trailing off as she strolled down the corridor.

The corridor was lined with many curtained doors, from behind which a mixture of sounds could be clearly heard, making the girls wish that this building joined onto one with solid, sound proof doors and walls. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"So, here are your rooms," Clara said as they reached the end of the corridor, motioning to four curtains across from each other.

Leila latched onto Jem's arm.

L: Do NOT leave me alone.

J: Did you hear all the...

L: YES I HEARD!

"Um, is it possible to, ah, share a room?" Leila asked hopefully. Sam and Dean both grinned.

"Oh, absolutely!" Clara smiled.

"Ok, great!" Jem said hurriedly, holding Leila's arm and turning quickly to enter the nearest room.

"But," Clara said, stopping the girls from opening the curtain, "if it's two _girls_, then you must have one of the front rooms. That that kind of thing is very popular with my clients."

As the girls went to protest, they were shocked but pleased when Dean spoke, "Hold on! How about... Just hold on! How about I bunk with Jem and Sammy and Leila can... um... you know, do what ever they do." Leila glared at him while Sam hid a grin. Jem also glared at him, as she had read his mind and seen that one of the reasons he was protesting was because he knew nothing could happen if the girls were together.

"Excellent!" Clara said, "So you shall have these two rooms then," she pointed to two opposite each other, "Excuse me, I must get back to my duties," she hurried off, back down the 'moaning' corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"I can't believe what's happening!" Leila said exasperatedly, as she and Sam entered their room. Jem and Dean had decided to scope out the town and so had left the building, "I mean, we knew what we'd be in for... but..."

Leila turned, noticing that Sam had stopped in the doorway. Turning back to look at the room, she too froze. The walls were painted a sickening crimson red, with darker patches in the shape of hearts. The only furniture in the room were drawers and a bed. The drawers were painted pink and the bed was shaped like a heart.

"Jem's gonna _freak_ when she sees this their room..." Leila thought as she walked over to examine the drawers. Sam had finally and silently entered the room. Leila opened one of the drawers and only got it a quarter of the way when she slammed it shut, making Sam jump, and backed away slowly.

"What's in there?" Sam asked, walking over.

Leila stood in the way of him and the drawer, "You _so_ don't wanna know!" Sitting on the bed, she noticed she no longer had her bag. Meaning, she no longer had her research, "Damn it!" she yelled, startling Sam even more as he, too, sat on the bed.

He jumped again, "What? What?!"

"I had all my research, the maps, _everything_ in my bag! Now it's gone! Damn it!" She said again, kicking her foot against the drawers. Hopping now, as the pain in her toe increased, Sam got onto his knees in front of her – back to her.

"Hey! Look what I've found!" he said dragging something out from underneath the drawers. Leila's kick must have loosened the bottom panel.

"Honestly Sam, right now – and not meaning to be rude – I _really_ don't care! I think there are more pressing matters at the moment. I swear to god, I think I dislocated my toe!" Leila winged, taking off her shoe to reveal a largely swollen big toe.

"I'll look at that in a moment," Sam said dismissively, "but look!" He held up an old, dusty, leather bound book, on which were burnt the words, _Visitor's Comment_.

Opening it, it revealed to be much more.

"March 13, 1890. June 12 1890. September 13, 1890..." Sam read off, "Wow, these are diary entries of the women! Look! One entry every three months..."

Leila peered over his massive shoulder, "One word: Help. She must have been murdering woman since the 1800's!" She exclaimed, taking the book and flicking through it. Hundreds of pages, thousands of dates and hundreds of entries. Help, the one and only word aside from the date.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened here? Aargh!" Dean's voice startled Sam and Leila, waking them up. They'd fallen asleep waiting for Jem and Dean to return so they could show them the book. It had been 3 hours.

"Hey!" Leila said excitedly, getting the book from under her pillow, "Look what we found!"

"I don't even wanna know!" Dean said, his arm raised over his face to cover his eyes, "If it involves how you managed to do that to your toe, nope, not interested!"

"Well, it does!" Leila said pensively.

Dean yelled and put his fingers in his ears, eyes tightly shut and said, "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Don't wanna hear it!"

"No, I mean... It's... C'mon... Dean!" Leila held the book up for them to see and then looked at Jem for help.

J: Pay back's a bitch, ain't it?

L: Is this for that bra thing?? That was MONTHS ago!

J: Yeah, but totally worth the wait.

Jem grinned as the calmed down Dean and Sam grabbed Leila's toe and cracked it back in place.

"If you don't look at this book, I swear to god, I'll hurt you," Leila said through gritted teeth, her eyes watering from the pain.

"Ok," Dean said, lowering his arm as he and Jem walked over to the other two, "But I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life. With this and what we saw before – I didn't know anyone could bend like that."

"WHAT?!" Sam raised a hand to silence them both.

"Yeah, we accidentally walked into the wrong room. Dean you'd be surprised who can bend like that..." Jem shrugged, Dean stared at her – wide-eyed. Jem suddenly realised what she had just said and blushed, "So, what's this?" she asked changing the subject as quickly as she could.

Hours past as Sam and Leila explained the book and Dean and Jem explained what they'd been up to. As far as they could tell, from what Dean and Jem were saying, they were truly living in the past.

"- then, the old seedy dude asked if Dean wanted a job too! The same one he offered me! The look on your face was priceless!" Jem slapped Dean on the back, laughing so hard tears were filling her eyes. Dean found her laughter contagious and he liked hearing it, so he joined her, "Then we legged it back here!" she finished.

While Jem and Dean tried to compose themselves. Leila smiled.

L: So what happened? You can't honestly think I'd believe you when you say nothing happened. Look at you two!

J: I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. _Nothing_ happened, I swear.

L: Don't make me read your mind.

J: Bitch

L: Cow

J: Slut

L: Hooker

J: YOU'RE A HOOKER!

"Ehm," Madam Clara entered the room, making them jump, "I do believe the girls offered to be entertainers for me? Tonight two of my girls are... indisposed... so I need you two to fill in. Come now, almost show time." Then she left.

"Has anyone heard of knocking?!" Leila asked angrily.

"What would she knock on?" Sam laughed, "Besides, I don't think they care much about privacy anyway."

"True," Leila, Jem and Dean said all at once.

Then Dean began to laugh again, something in his mind had clicked and it was amusing the hell out of him, "Did she say you two were dancing? DANCING?!"

"Yeah, so? What are you implying?" Jem asked punching him in the arm defensively.

"Ha! I don't think they're talking about you-and-me-at-the-bar-dancing, more along the lines of Candy-at-Hooters-dancing!" Dean laughed.

"No...would they?" Jem and Leila looked at each other. As it had turned out, Dean was 100 correct.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's been a while you guys! Steph's been bust with QCS testing so have I but I've also been fighting mild pneumonia! SOOOOOO sorry!!  
we hope you like it!  
Love Tria  
xxx**

Chapter 3

"Ok, so it's step, kick, right turn, bum shake?" Leila was asking the woman who knew what she was doing so many questions about the dance so she wouldn't stuff up.

"What are you doing?" Jem asked – horrified.

"Well," Leila said simply as if Jem were a 4 year old, "since we're stuck here, doing this – I don't want to look like a freak who messes it up. Is my bra straight?" She asked Jem as she flicked her 'costume' strap. They were both pink laced bras, matching underwear and thigh-high fish net stockings that hooked into their underwear.

Jem raised her hand in the air out of frustration, "Yes! It's fine – Jesus! I _so_ don't wanna be here!" She was almost convulsing she was shaking so hard.

Leila read Jem and smirked, "Dean's not going to care and you don't look like a hooker. I bet he won't even want to look! We're practically family – it'd be weird!"

Jem blushed, "That's not what I'm worried about!"

"Yeah, sure," Leila nodded unconvinced, "I'm in your head remember?"

As they were speaking, the other woman they were to dance with ushered them behind a red curtain and they heard a piano begin a seductive tune. Jem suddenly noticed something unnerving –

"Why am I in the middle?!" She hissed to Leila, who shrugged her shoulders.

The piano continued as the blood red curtain opened. The three girls sat on chairs for the beginning of the song and Jem almost froze when she saw Dean – behind the bar – frozen in the spot, watching her. As they began to dance, Jem felt less and less embarrassed. She loved dancing, even if it was in front of the guy she may have liked and half naked. Leila noticed and smiled to herself.

L: Well, haven't you cheered up?

J: How often are we gonna be in the 1800's and strippers? We may ass well have fun!

L: Ha! We're not strippers remember? We're dancers.

J: Oh, forgive me oh almost-naked one.

As the dance finished, all the men in the bar – which was basically the whole lot of them, erupted into applause. The curtain closed and Jem looked at Leila and beamed.

"That was _awesome_!" She hissed.

"I know! Oddly enough, I had fun!" Leila beamed back as Clara came up to them.

"Why, that was amazin'! Now, you gotta talk with some of our customers. Maybe you'll earn some extra money – if you catch my drift..." She once again, smiled coyly.

"Can I help Dean with the drinks?" Jem rushed before Leila had a chance.

"I don't see why not!" Clara smiled, "People will drink more if they got you to look at rather than that man of yours!"

Jem laughed awkwardly as she walked over to Dean and jumped the bar, holding one arm over her chest, just in case anything decided to shift as she jumped.

L: I hate you

J: Aw, just shake your butt – you'll get paid... hey! You might actually get LUCKY!

L: I still hate you!

"Hey there sexy," Dean smiled at Jem.

"Lookin in the mirror again Dean?" Jem smiled at him as she took an old man's order, ignoring the fact that he had looked at her chest instead of her eyes.

"You looked good up there," he said sincerely, "you move well."

There was a rather awkward pause, "Thanks...?" she replied questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

Dean sighed, "Just take a fucking compliment, will you?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was frustrated that every time he tried to be nice, or even flirt a little, she sad some snarky sarcastic comment or witty remark to ruin the moment and shoot him down.

"Dean – I –" Jem was about to tell him something when Clara walked up to them both.

"Hey Clara, what's up?" Jem asked her, leaning on the bar with her elbows.

Clara looked confused, "Um... the roof?" She asked. Jem nodded slowly, figuring 'what's up' wasn't timely enough. "Anyway –" Clara continued, "You've been bought." she grinned.

Jem felt all the colour drain from her face, "Bought? As in... Bought?"

Clara nodded, "Mr Simon has bought you for an hour."

Jem was either about to say something or vomit, when Dean intervened.

"No WAY!" he said quietly but with menace.

"I'm sorry Dean, but it doesn't matter if one of my girls is in a relationship. She still needs to work for me." Clara explained.

Dean looked to Jem and saw tear welling in her eyes. She looked so scared and vulnerable.

"Well, how much does she cost?" he spat through gritted teeth.

As Clara explained what things Jem could do and how much they would cost, Dean had an idea. Jem was lost in horrible thoughts when Dean's words brought her back to earth.

"If I work for you for free, can I buy Jem when she's not dancing or serving drinks?" he asked her hopefully.

Clara thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I pay you nothing and all you get is one of my girls? That works for me. I'll let Mr Simon know I double booked her." Jem heard Clara click away on her heels and felt more tears spring to her eyes. Luckily, Dean's shift ended a few moments later and Jem led him into their room.

She pulled the red curtain closed and practically tackled him to the ground. Kissing him on the cheeks and forehead, she continuously said 'Thank you' between kisses.

"For...what?" he asked almost laughing.

"I – Clara – Simon –" She stopped and got off his chest and helped him to his feet, "Just thanks." she smiled softly at him.

Dean smiled back and pulled her into a hug and before either could break the hug, Dean lifted her head and kissed her the way they had both wanted to since they had met.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. Jem stood very close to him in the large room but suddenly walked away and sat on the bed. Dean looked confused but understood when Leila and Sam walked into their room moments later. Dean couldn't help but feel offended by her behavior.

J: Sorry Dean, I just...

An almost imperceptible nod from Dean made Jem think that he understood that she was still iffy about her and Dean being together.

"Finally, that freaking shift is over!" Leila sighed.

"I totally agree!" Jem said walking up to her and hugging her, "It's official, this place SUCKS!"

"Agreed! Do you know how many times I had to 'book' Leila so that no one else could? I only got like a tenth of my pay!" Sam said sitting on the bed next to Jem and stretching out, "And I carried soooo much wood I think I broke my back!" Leila frowned sympathetically at him and rubbed his back.

Dean scoffed, "Well, I'm working for free so princess over here is _always_ booked."

"Mr Simon wanted me to do some freaky, freaky shit. Dean-o over here is my little knight in shining amour!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah," Dean said, "two things though – 1. Nothing 'little' about me and 2. I own you now!" he grinned and slapped her on the back. She kicked him in the shin like a four year old would have.

"Ok," Sam laughed, "Down to business. We need to figure out how to find her bones..."

"Well," Jem said, "when Dean and I were on our walk about town we found two cemeteries and a funeral dude. His name was James."

J: Totally cute.

Jem added to Leila.

"We should go and talk to him then!" Leila said, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Let's go and do that." Leila and Jem stopped.

"Uh, Sam," Jem said, "Can we just go? Leila and I?" Sam looked hurt, "It's just we haven't really spent much girl time in the last three weeks." she lied in an attempt to sooth him.

He perked up, "Oh, yeah. Girl time. That's cool." he lent in and kissed Leila, "Have fun – stay safe."

As Leila and Sam hugged, Jem quietly blew Dean a kiss. She smiled at him as they left the room.

"And what was that?" Leila smiled coyly as they walked out of Clara's 'Parlour'.

"What was what?" Jem pretended to not understand her.

Leila smiled, "Don't even – don't play dumb! You and Dean, what happened?"

Jem swiftly walked past Leila and into a small dark structure, "Aw, we're already here!" She frowned at Leila, "Devastating!"

'Oh, we are _so_ talking about this later!' Leila thought to herself.

"I heard that!" Jem called to Leila – who was just entering the structure behind her, "Hi James, I'm back!" She added to a man with his back to both of the girls.

When he turned around, Leila was shocked – in a good way. He was one of the most attractive people she'd ever seen. Aside, of course, from Sam she reminded herself. James' hair was light brown and quite short, his eyes a bright blue. As he straightened up, Leila had to crane her head as James was freakishly tall. Comparing Sam to James' height, he would have looked like Dean.

"Oh, hi," he greeted warmly, "You're back! Oh, you brought another friend? ... Either that or Dean looks _way_ better in a dress than I would have guessed..." he smiled and extended his hand to Leila, "I'm James. Nice to meet you."

Leila smiled, "Hi... I'm... Leila..." She said weakly, 'Wow!' she added to Jem.

'Oh, I know!' Came the unspoken reply.

"So what are you two up to?" James said, as he carved into a piece of wood.

"Not much, just wondering... where are the cemeteries?" Jem said leaning on the work bench.

"Erm... Why?" James said uneasily.

"Leila's grandfather is buried there apparently...John... Smith..." She took a stab at the name.

"Oh, yeah. Good ol Smitty – good man. Shame about his death," James said telling them where to find them and he went back to sawing the wood, "Oh, by the way – that friend of yours... Sam? He's supposed to be my new assistant. Clara said she'd send him over tomorrow. Can you let him know that I need him early tomorrow morning?"

Leila nodded, "Yeah, I'll let him know. Thanks for your help!" She smiled warmly.

"Oh, Jem," James stopped them as they walked to the door, "Would you like to have dinner with me later tonight?"

Jem smiled at Leila, then swiveled around to face James, "I have to work tonight... but you should come and watch. You'll have fun!" Jem said winking to him and walking next to Leila.

"Let's get our cemetery on!" Leila cried, skipping merrily down the road and into the cemetery. Jem laughed and ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

after the cemetery

D, J, L&S in S&L's room

"Nothing." Leila sighed as she sat on the bed.

"Nothing?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Leila repeated.

"_Nothing_?" Dean asked again. Jem walked over to him and put a hand over his mouth.

"NOTHING!" She hissed into his ear, then added in a normal tone, "One more person says 'nothing' – I'm throwing punches!" Dean licked her hand and she squealed, "EW!" she cried and punched him.

"So then where could she be buried?" Sam asked after Dean and Jem had calmed down.

"We were thinking under a building maybe? This one?" Leila offered.

"Ok, so maybe later on we can have a look around?" Sam said, looking at Leila. Leila smirked, looking away.

"Sounds good to me!" Jem said, more enthusiastically than she'd meant. Dean looked away, trying not to smile while Sam and Leila looked between the two.

"Um..." Sam started, confused, but didn't have time to finish finding his words.

"Show's about to start," Clara said, poking her head through the curtain and startling them.

"You dancing again?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," Jem said, getting up to get her outfit from the corner, "It's actually really fun!"

"I'd better get to the bar," Dean said getting up, "Sammy?"

"Ah, she wants me to work tomorrow morning so I don't have to work tonight," Sam replied leaning back.

"Sammy!" Jem and Dean said sternly to him. Dean grabbed Sam and practically pushed him out of the room.

"But..." Sam was still protesting as he was pushed out of the room.

Once the boys had left she was sure they couldn't hear them, Leila turned to Jem, "So what's going on between you two? Dean's not very subtle." Leila grinned.

"Nothing happened!" Jem grinned, deceiving herself. "Anyway," she added changing the subject, "do you reckon James'll be here?"

Leila just glared at her, "Well, if you're not going to tell me i'll just have to find out by myself! But for now, can you help me with this top?"

Back stage

"Oh my god! He's here, HE'S HERE!" Leila said peering around the curtain.

"What? James is here?!" Jem said, joining Leila, "You better not let Sam see you perving!"

"Sam?! How about you and Dean?" Leila grinned again, then flinched as Jem flicked her in the ear.

As Leila walked off, Jem caught Dean's attention and winked as she blew a kiss to him, confused at the angry look that suddenly shaped his face. But before she could see what why, Jem was pulled into place and the curtains parted and a new song played on the piano.

The dance had barely begun when the three girls on stage looked to the bar. Dean had pulled James over the bar and had him in a head lock.

"Dean?!" Jem yelled, jumping off the stage and running over, followed closely by Leila, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I saw the little exchange you two had before the curtain opened! What the hell's going on between you two? A few days here and you're already cracking on to someone?" Dean rasped, surprisingly quiet so only Jem and Leila could hear.

"What are you talking about?" Jem yelled at Dean, her voice filled with hurt, she grabbed James and Leila tried to hold Dean back, "If it's what I'm thinking you're talking about – I was looking at YOU, Dean!" Jem then turned to James, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," James said shakily, as Leila let go of Dean, who stormed off, "He's pretty strong though..."

"He'll be fine," Leila said, walking over to where Jem was now helping James into a chair. "How are you guys?"

"Better now," James said, smiling at Jem who seemed oblivious to how James was looking at her.

"Um, ok. Sam and I will... go... do what we were talking about earlier..." Leila said looking at Jem.

"Ok," Jem said, ordering a drink for herself and James from the new bartender. 'If you find out anything, let me know.' She added so Leila could only hear.

Outside S&L

"So, do you even know where to start?" Leila said, holding a shovel as Sam lit some gas lamps.

"None what's so freaking ever!" Sam said with delight.

"Why are you so happy tonight?" Leila said suspiciously.

"I just know what Dean's like and their argument's gonna end well for the both of them!" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Leila asked, "Well, I know Jem and she's pissed off. The only thing that Dean's getting is a slap in the face..." she smiled, "...more like a punch in the mouth..." she added in a mumble.

Sam laughed, "He's gonna be even more pissed then! Glad I'm bunking with you tonight!" he kissed her on the forehead.

As they began to scurry under buildings and looking around for any specific markings that could be seen as a gravestone, they began to small talk.

They spoke about Leila and Jem's childhood in Australia and Sam and Dean's childhood traveling everywhere and anywhere. Sam and Leila were big talkers, they liked to share things with each other. Something that Jem and Dean weren't fond of – having 'talks'. But that's exactly what they were doing... well, it wasn't so much 'talking' as it was arguing.

back at Madam Clara's

Dean stormed into his and Jem's room. If there had been a door he would have slammed it. Fuming, he sat on the bed. Suddenly, he jumped up and punched the head-board.

She was looking at _him?_ What a crock of shit. Dean saw the way that guy had looked at her. There was something there, it was as plain as night and day. Something that Dean hated to see another man having for Jem. Lost in thought for a few minutes, Dean only looked up when Jem entered the room. Angry as hell.

"Dean," she said quietly deciding to not exacerbate the anger she could sense radiating off him, "What just happened?"

"Nothing." Came the muffled reply, he knew she was sick of people saying 'nothing' but he said it just to push her buttons.

"Nothing? Dean you almost chocked an innocent man! How is that nothing?" Dean was silent so Jem pressed on, "Oh, and that snarky little comment you chucked in there for me? What the fuck was that? I'm _cracking_ onto someone? Nice way of treating your friends! What would you do if I came up to you and called you a womanizer? Hmm? A love em and leave em kinda guy? Cause that's what you are Dean, I know it, you know it and Sam and Leila know it! So next time you want to point a finger – LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" She had tears welling in her eyes and knew she had to stop talking before he got the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She huffed and sat on the other side of the bed. Wishing he would just up and leave so she could let it all out.

After a few long and awkward moments, Dean spoke.

"I don't get it." he said quietly.

"What?" She asked, now confused by his quiet tone and sudden jump in conversation.

"I don't understand you. Why –" he turned to look at her, his eyes also shining with emotion, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what, Dean?" her brow furrowed, still confused.

"You drive me crazy. One minute we're fighting and the next minute we're all over each other. I mean, I know it's horrible for me to say this, but while you were going off just then, all I could think of is you, on stage, dancing..." Dean looked at her again, "What do you want?"

Jem laughed, "I want nothing to change!" she looked at him with sincerity, "I love the way we argue! But the jealousy thing, Dean? And the fighting? C'mon. That's just stupid. You've got your own opinions – you're wrong most of the time but other guys I've met just go along with what ever I say! I love not knowing what you're about to say!" She smiled then became all serious.

"Really?" he asked. Jem nodded quickly, "Ok... I'm cool with that... So... you and me are... what?"

"How about 'Friends who occasionally kiss and share the same bed'?" Jem offered.

Dean grinned, "I like that idea." he kissed her on the cheek, "Should we go and look for the Geek Twins?" he said referring to Leila and Sam.

Jem closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them quickly, "No! Definitely not! Don't want to interrupt anything that may be currently happening or about to happen."

Dean shuddered, "Yeah, that'd scar me for life."


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later J&D's Room

Leila and Sam had returned half an hour earlier, with dirt all over them and Sam's hair quite messy. Dean had raised an eyebrow and Jem had laughed aloud at Leila blushing. Ignoring both of them, Sam had lunched into a story of them trying to find the plot.

"...Nothing," Sam finished.

"Nothin'?" Dean asked. Jem, rather forcefully, clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not the 'nothing' conversation again – PLEASE DEAR GOD!" she begged, looking over to him.

Leila laughed as Dean – once again – licked her hand, "You never learn do you?" he grinned childishly at her. After Jem hit Dean and called him a bitch, it was back to business.

"The only thing we didn't look at was James' shop – It's rooted to the ground. Practically fused there." Leila said to Jem, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Dean said disdainfully, "It's a small shop and I'm ready to pull me up some floor boards."

The other three contemplated his words for a moment before Jem spoke.

"Dean, I don't think we can just rummage through his shop... I mean he lives there too, surely we can ju–" but the thought was cut off by Madam Clara storming into the room.

"You almost _chocked_ my brother?" She screamed at Dean as she slapped him heavily in the face, "I want you out of my establishment – YOU'RE FIRED!" with that, she slid out of the room, leaving the four in silence.

"Whoa," Dean said, gingerly rubbing his face, then moving his hand so a worried Jem could see it, "Crazy Bitch gets mad..."

"Wait," Leila said, finally realizing something, "Did she just say she and James are siblings?"

"In all the reports James and Clara –" Sam began.

"Were lovers..." Jem finished with a shudder.

"Huh?" Dean asked with confusion. Jem leaned in and whispered something into his ear, "OH GOD!" he yelled, "INCEST!" he dry wretched.

"Ew," Jem said, shaking her head, "That'd be like if you two –" she pointed between Dean and Sam, "hooked up!"

"Wow, that was a little unnecessary!" Sam said, wide-eyed.

After everybody had calmed down and processed the new information, Jem spoke.

"We need James to leave his place for, like, an hour?" she mused.

"We need a plan." Leila nodded.

"Do you _really_ think this is the best idea at the current moment in time?" Jem asked as she and Leila sat on one of the beds and went through the plan again. Which, unfortunately, involved Jem being the bait.

"Look," Leila said calmly, reading Jem's mind, "Sam's going to talk to Dean about it. Try and make him see the bigger picture..."

"Well, if Sam's all gun-ho about it, why can't _you_ do it then?" Jem asked, genuinely, "Or do you have _better_ things to do?" she added bitterly.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Leila said, looking away, "Can we just stay on topic?! Anyway, James is jones-ing for you, not for me."

"Fine!" Jem huffed, "Just letting you know, if he tries anything, he's dead."

"That's the point," Leila grinned, then quickly added, when Jem glared at her in shock and horror, "The premeditative murder, not the other thing..."

"Good evening ladies," came a voice from the doorway, James walked in carrying a rose. "This is for you," he said, handing it to Jem and kissing the back of her hand. Leila quickly put her hand on Jem's shoulder as a sign of solidarity and left the room. Before she was completely gone, she looked down at Jem, whose hands were fisted in tight balls and her eyes were angry.

L: Be nice, we won't be long... hopefully.

With that last glance, Leila left the room, trying not to smile.

J: You're all going to pay for this!

"So, shall we go to dinner?" James asked, helping Jem up and leading her to the doorway. She walked very quickly down the corridor, James had to jog to keep up.

"C'mon, I'm hungry!" She yelled back to him.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Dean asked Leila for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Still at dinner," Leila said, feeling as though she'd been in her best friend's head more that hers that night, "Look Dean, I get you're being all protective and stuff, but I'm starting to get a headache. I'll let you know if anything other than eating happens!"

"So," Sam said, looking at the dark building in front of them, "This is James' place... Looks cozy – hey!" He said as he surveyed the surroundings and spying the alley way, "isn't that where..." he trailed off. Leila was glaring at him so fiercely that he was scared she'd pierce the skin. Dean avoided his gaze, suddenly feeling awkwardly, "Um..." Sam continued, "where we found that stray horse we returned... Ok, what are we looking for?"

Sam and Dean followed Leila into James' building, "Nice save, dude." Dean shook his head, then added in a louder tone, "I'll search over here," Dean stomped over to a corner and wondered what Jem and James were doing _now_.

"Come near me and I'll kill you!" Leila said, her back to Sam as she searched cupboards.

"But... I was just... I'll search over there..."

Ten minutes of awkward silence passed, before Leila screamed. But not because she had found anything. Catching her as she fell, Sam lay her gently on the floor, while Dean rolled up his jacket and put it under her head as a make-shiff pillow.

Gasping, Leila whispered to Dean, "She's in trouble. They know and she's in trouble!"

Without a word, Dean jumped up and started ripping doors off things and tearing James' house up, he overturned everything... including the only woven rug on the floor. Underneath there was a trap door, into which was carved a large love heart. In a silent rage and panic, he wrenched it open and gasped. Sam heard and left Leila for a moment to see what he gasped at. Looking down at the hole, the boys could see two skeletal figures wrapped in a tight embrace. One male, one female.

"Burn the bastards," Dean spat as he poured a whole box of salt on the two, "No, wait, I'll do it..." Dean snatched the matches from Sam, lit a few and threw it into the hole whispering, seemingly to himself, "Go to hell."

Once the bodies were on fire, a horrified scream erupted from what seemed like Madam Clara's and brought all three back to reality. Sam helped Leila up and yelled at Dean to go and get Jem, but Dean was already out the door and barrelling down the road to Madam Clara's.

Madam Clara's

James and Jem

Half an hour ago

"I thought you were hungry...?" James said after a while of awkward silence and watching Jem push the food around her plate.

"I am... I'm just a slow eater," Jem lied.

James made forced small talk for the next few minutes while Jem pretended to eat. She really didn't want to so she just pushed it about and took tiny bites occasionally. Suddenly, James snapped. Under the pretense of getting another drink for them both, he grabbed Jem's hair forcefully and smacked it against the table they were sitting at. A blinding pain engulfed Jem's head and she passed out.

She had no idea how long she had been out when she regained consciousness. Blinking a few times she found herself tied to a chair, watching Clara and James eating. They were whispering to eachother and sitting unbearably close for Jem's liking. Then, James lent in and they kissed.

"Ew, dude, that's disgusting," Jem gagged, "I'm so glad I didn't eat that much!"

Clara broke their embrace and walked over to Jem, she raised a hand and hit Jem fair across the face, "You shut it girlie, didn't nobody not ask you for your opinion." her usual good speech gone.

"I'm not even going to begin to tell you how much that was grammatically incorrect." Jem nodded, spitting blood across the floor. _Stupid bitch made me bleed, she's goooone_.

James laughed, grabbed the knife he had been cutting his food with and walked over to Jem. He played with the knife twisting it about and chuckling to himself.

"You thought you had it made didn't you, you little bitch?" James sneered.

He reached Jem and Clara, she began to clap and reveled in what James was about to do. He raised the knife slid it across Jem's cheek. Clara's laugh increased as she heard Jem hiss in pain.

"That hurt?" She giggled, "I'm glad, you deserved it. Hitting on James, having your boyfriend almost kill him... You're lucky I didn't kill you myself." She took the knife from James and cut deeper into her cheek. Jem hissed again, "That hurt?"

"Not as much as that will...Bitch..." Jem laughed seeing a small fire erupt at James and Clara's feet. _Thank Christ! _

Within a matter of seconds, James and Clara were surrounded by flames and they were quickly being covered in it. It was Jem's turn to cackle.

"Bye bye Birdie!" She smiled evilly at the two, but then felt a twinge of sadness as the two hugged in a tight embrace as they burnt and turned to ash. Then the rest of the fire came, "_Fuck!_" Jem hissed as she scooted the chair backwards in an attempt to run away from the fire, _"Nice work Jem, what the fuck are you going to do now_?"

As the smoke began to dull her senses, Jem saw a figure burst through the door.

"Jem!" Dean yelled, trying to see anything over the black smoke billowing toward him, "Jem, babe! Can you hear me?... C'mon Jem!" He yelled hysterically after a few seconds of trying to look.

"Dean!" She managed to yell, coughing at the smoke that filled her lungs as she did so.

He saw her shadow through the smoke and ran towards her, "Jem! Are you ok?" He saw the blood seeping down her cheek and was so glad that he already wasted those sons-of-bitches. He hurriedly began to untie her from the chair and once he did so, he hoisted her into his arms and began to carry her out of the burning inferno. As he reached the door, he accidentally forgot to tell her to lift her head and knocked her cold out.

"What the hell is taking him so frigging long?" Sam yelled. Dean had been in there for what seemed like ages when both Sam and Leila saw the parlour catch flames. Sam was about to run in there after him, but Leila stopped him. She pointed to a figure emerging, carrying another. Dean was carrying Jem and just as he placed her on the ground in front of Sam and Leila, the whole parlour exploded in a sea of flames and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Sam yelled as he let go of Leila, having held her in an attempt for her not to help Jem, Dean had it covered.

"I just had to get her out of there!" Dean replied breathless.

Looking down, Dean saw that they were back in their normal clothes. _Thank GOD!_ Unfortunately, both Jem's and Dean's clothes were singed – Jem's a little more than Dean's and she was showing a lot of her body that she normally wouldn't. Dean and Sam looked away as Leila took her hoodie off and helped Jem into it.

"You ok darl?" Leila asked quietly, when Jem finally opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I got knocked out in the explosion. I don't really remember..." Jem trailed off, looking around, making eye contact with Dean who blushed, "What?" she asked nervously. Had only seen Dean go red when he was angry, she made sure nothing had been burned away that was imperative to the boys being able to look. Nope, not that. She turned back to him as he began to speak.

"Uh... I think I accidentally knocked you out... I'm sorry, but I was sorta in a rush and you kinda got clipped on the door, I think..." Dean braced himself. He was so sure that Jem was gonna hit him. But to everyone's surprise, she pulled him into a hug and kissed him square on the lips.

"It's ok, I didn't really want to remember much of James –" she shuddered, "anyway. He was soooo creepy!" she shuddered again.

Sam and Leila laughed, Dean however, looked to Jem and said seriously, "Speaking of your _date_, you owe me and we need to have a little talk about who you date! You can't just date any random you want! They could turn into some psychopath whose jones-ing for his sister! Oh, wait – THAT HAPPENED!" he joked.

As they walked back the way they had come a week before, Jem turned to into Dean, awkwardly close "Yeah, but _you_ can't just knock me out whenever I'm not doing what you want!" she joked right back at him.

For a second time, Dean blushed.

Sam laughed as he and Leila left Jem and Dean walking slowly toward the Impala's hiding spot. He put his arm around Leila as they walked. Dean went to do the same to Jem but she dodged him, "You're not going to knock me out again, Winchester, are you?" she asked running ahead.

Chasing her and passing Sam and Leila, Dean yelled, "I said I was sorry!"

END OF PART TWO.

**Part Three coming as soon as we type it up!  
Love the Reviews!  
Tria  
xxx**


End file.
